Girl Scout Cookies
by Lurid Amaranthine
Summary: After coming through the well with Kagome, Sesshomaru experiences the annual Girl Scout cookie ritual. Part one of the Sesshomaru in Modern Times series. oneshot


This story assumes that Kagome and Sesshomaru are a couple and that Kagome somehow brought Sesshomaru to the future with her. The how is not important. Also, if you are not a fan of this couple and only want to flame it, please don't. This is written for enjoyment, and I don't care if you think these two would never get together. That is not the point; the point it to enjoy the story. Also, I believe Sesshomaru saying "This Sesshomaru" is fanon, but it's fun and funny so I'm using it. No that that is over with…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru… now that my fiancé is spouting Sango flames and reaching for his lightsaber, I think I should just write the story.

* * *

Girl Scout Cookies

As Kagome and Sesshomaru exited the store they were practically assaulted by a group of young girls. Sesshomaru would have given a low growl if it were not for the look Kagome sent him.

"Buy some cookies!?" One cried. She looked no older than ten. Kagome grinned and quickly held out three fingers.

"I'll take three boxes!" She exclaimed happily. She loved Girl Scout cookies. It was a shame that they only seemed to come around once a year.

"You only need one." A cool voice behind her said. The little girl in front of Kagome looked up, and up. She looked intimidated by the man with the long silver hair. Kagome did not want Sesshomaru scaring the wits out of the children. She turned toward him.

"But there are so many different kinds." Kagome explained in an almost whine. How could she pick just one flavor?

"This Sesshomaru has no need for cookies." He replied haughtily. The little girl blinked wide eyed at Sesshomaru, trying to be as cute as possible. She was doing a good job at looking cute, but it did not seem to affect the tall man.

"I'll take three boxes." Kagome said to the little girl in defiance of Sesshomaru. Having turned to the girl, she missed the look that Sesshomaru shot her way. The girl exclaimed excitedly and skipped over to the table where boxes were scattered for all to see. She let Kagome pick out three boxes, Thin Mints, Tagalongs, and Samoas. Kagome handed the little girl the money.

"Thank you!" The girl cried out. Kagome smiled at the little girl and took the cookies. She put them in one of the grocery bags. She turned toward the parking lot and headed for the car with a grim Sesshomaru following.

"She was so cute!" Kagome squealed. She almost wanted to buy more cookies. That was how cute the little girl was.

"Cute does not constitute the buying of cookies." He drawled. Kagome tried not to scoff at him. He was such an ass sometimes.

When they got situated in the car Kagome started it and pulled out. She turned the radio and it played softly. She never played it loud. Sesshomaru seemed to think that her music was 'noise'.

"You could have been a bit nicer, they were just little kids." Kagome cajoled. Sesshomaru said nothing. "Figures." Kagome sighed and stopped at a red light. A steady clicking sound filled the silence as Sesshomaru drummed his fingernails on the door absentmindedly. Kagome was about to make a sound of annoyance when Sesshomaru spoke.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to continue onward." This made Kagome sigh heavily. It was like he expected things to always go his way right when he commanded it. Okay, so things usually did go his way, but this was not the Warring States Era.

"We can't go. It's a red light. It's illegal. Plus there are cars in front of us." Kagome rolled her eyes. He would never change. She heard a sound like knuckles cracking and she glanced at Sesshomaru. It was knuckles cracking. He was readying his poison claws.

"No! You can't just go around killing people that get in your way anymore. This isn't the Feudal Era." She fixed her eyes on the road and slowly stepped on the gas as the light changed to green. She could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru mutter "This Sesshomaru finds this era to be no fun." But she must have been hearing things. He would never say something like that. Would he?

Once they got home Kagome put all the groceries away, and left the three boxes of Girl Scout cookies on the counter. Sesshomaru went right to the many history books. He seemed to study them constantly since she had brought him to this time. He was learning and adjusting. He needed time. Everything was different now that the Jewel was complete and Naraku defeated. Kagome shook herself mentally before her mind could continue down that train of thoughts.

The day went normally after that. Sesshomaru studied his books, and Kagome studied hers. College could be such a pain. She made dinner, cleaned up, and later they went to bed.

Kagome woke up groggily and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning, but she had to use the bathroom. She sat up and slid out of bed so not to disturb Sesshomaru. That was when she noticed that he was not there.

'Where could he be?' She thought to herself. She passed the bathroom and walked through the living room. Still no Sesshomaru. Then she entered the kitchen, and there he was standing near a counter, wearing only a pair of night pants, eating Girl Scout cookies.

"Hey!" a normal person would have been startled if someone came upon them in the middle of the night when they did not expect it, but not Sesshomaru. He turned towards Kagome looking very blasé. "I thought 'this Sesshomaru has no need for cookies.'" Kagome mimicked, holding her posture very straight just like Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru is making sure that the children were not trying to poison his mate." He answered coolly.

"They were nine!" Kagome explained as she walked closer. "Girl Scouts don't poison people, they are a group for young girls that ̶ " Kagome was cut short when she looked at the box.

"You ate almost half the box!" She glared up at him accusingly. They were the Thin Mints too. Her favorites. If only she had Beads of Subjugation. She did not want to hear his reply. He did not look sorry at any rate.

"You are such a closet cookie scarfer!" She looked a bit angry and frustrated. Maybe even slightly amused. He did look a little adorable standing there eating cookies. She had the urge to wipe the few crumbs she could see around his mouth, but resisted. He would probably deny the facts that there were even crumbs to begin with.

"This Sesshomaru never scarfs." How he could stand there like nothing had happened Kagome could never figure out.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom, and then I'm going back to bed. Don't eat all my Thin Mints." She glared at him again before stalking off muttering what suspiciously sounded like a mocking 'This Sesshomaru has no need for cookies.'

Sesshomaru watched her walk away then turned back to the counter. He looked to the other two boxes. Kagome only said not to eat the Thin Mints, but he had to make sure the others were not poisoned.

The next morning Kagome's frustrated 'ARG' could be heard by the neighbors. The cookies were gone.

The End

* * *

And a note, this may turn into a series of vignettes about Sesshomaru trying to adjust to the modern world. You may review now.


End file.
